Subjects
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are taken prisoner after a long exhausting fight with a yuma. Please R&R..CHAPTER 2 UP..
1. Prologue

New story time :) I PROMISE to finish this one. I REALLY DO promise to finish it. I'll get to my other stories later, I like this one. Please enjoy and leave me a review.

Subjects

Prologue

"The Yuma's dead, we must be off." Sailor Uranus grabbed her partner's gloved hand and easily hopped onto the roof of a building. Both Haruka and Michiru changed back to their human forms and sat on the roof's edge. Their bodies ached too much to go much further. "Your hair is a mess Michi." Haruka snickered as her long, slender fingers reached up to move a few pieces of stray aqua hair from Michiru's face.

Her delicate face crinkled when Haruka's fingers touched a small cut near her left ear. "Ow!" she jumped back slightly with, what felt like, a bee-sting on the back of her neck. She stumbled back as she reached up and pulled out a tiny tranquilizer dart.

"Michiru!" Haruka reached out to grab her as she fell back to the ground with a loud thud. The tall blond crawled eagerly to her love. Each in she moved, the more men started appearing on the roof. Each dressed in solid black, special forces uniforms. One of the men shot a slightly larger tranquilizer dart into Haruka's upper left thigh. It didn't take long for the dart's effects to overcome the blond, who fell to the concrete next to her fallen Michiru.

"Get them both into the chopper, NOW!" A tall man, dressed in a black business suit yelled from his seat in a silent military helicopter.

"Right away Mr. Gatou. You heard him men!" The commander raised his mask to watch a group of his men pick up the two unconscious women and load them into the helicopter.

* * *

Chapter 1 coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 1

Here's chapter 1, It's still not that interesting yet, but it will be soon. Enjoy, please leave a review for me

Subjects

Chapter 1

It was dark when Haruka opened her eyes. A faint, musty smell filled her nostrils, it burned slightly. She reached her hand up to cover her mouth and nose. As her eyes focused completely, she noticed she was locked in a cell. Thick wrought iron bars covered one side of the small room, the other three walls were bare, cobweb covered, black stone walls. In the corner, she saw a toilet and small sink, and along the back wall, lay a bare, twin sized mattress. The only light coming into the room was peeking through the bar covered, one foot square window, which was several feet off the ground along the back wall.

Frowning, she ignored the smell of the room, moving her hand up to rub her forehead. 'What happened to me?" she thought for a moment before snapping her head up. Her voice was soft and frantic as her love's name escaped her lips."Michiru?"

"Haruka. I'm over here darling." Michiru leaned against her bars, she'd woken up just a few minutes prior to Haruka. Her eyes were full of tears, she'd never been more afraid in her life. She reached her arm between the bars and across the narrow hall to grip Haruka's cell bars.

She was alive! She was crying though, Haruka always had a way of knowing when her love was distraught. Quickly she moved to the bars, her hand gripping Michiru's tightly, never wanting to let go. "Are you okay baby? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine, except my neck is a little stiff." She laced her fingers with Haruka's, squeezing her hand more. Her hand trembled some. "I'm so scared Ruka. Where are we?" She watched Haruka place her hand against her cheek. More tears fell from her blue eyes as a warm streak of tears ran from Haruka's eyes.

The first thing Haruka noticed, before even listening to her words, her Michiru's engagement ring wasn't where it should be. Her hand was completely bare. Gently the blond rubbed the empty part of Michiru's ring finger, using just her thumb and middle finger.

"They had to have taken it." her eyes fell onto their clasped hands. "Remember when you proposed Ruka?"

"How could I forget that night? It was so perfect." she leaned her head against the cold black iron. "I was so nervous that morning when I woke up. I spent all day cleaning and making sure everything was perfect for you."

"You made us lemon chicken with wild rice. You had a bottle of champagne too. You insisted I sit down first, before you brought us the food. Then we ate, mostly in silence, I did notice you staring at me though." A few more tears escaped her eyes as she remembered every moment. "You asked me to dance with you, along to the soft music that was coming from your stereo. You took me out to the balcony and we swayed silently to what little music we could hear."

"After a song, I knelt down and took both your hands. I remember every word I said to you. I told you-"

"Both of you shut up!" A gruff male voice came from a speaker at the end of the hall way. "If you don't shut up, you'll pay." There was a click when he hung up his end of the line.

Chapter 2 coming soon


	3. Chapter 2

Yes, it's been a while since i updated, but i found this chapter and saw it was just about finished yay short attention span, lol, so I finished it, I hope you guys like it. I've completely forgotten what possessed me to start writing this in the first place.

Subjects

Chapter 2

Haruka let out a painful cry in her sleep when her arm was smacked with a billy-club. She pulled it back into her cell, cradling it in her lap. Her cry stirred Michiru, who soon after let out her own pain filled scream as the club came across her fingers. A bone-shattering crunch was heard in the small, quiet room.

"Michiru!" Haruka ignored her own pain as she leaned against the bars, watching her love. "Are you ok? You bastard! How dare you - ugh!" She doubled over in pain when a man's fist connected with her stomach.

"Her first, she's got a big mouth that needs to be quieted." Mr. Gatou stood at the main doorway, watching his two subjects. A group of men swarmed into her cell and bound her arms and legs together before she was able to recover from the blow to her stomach. "Take her to room 4." Two of the men carried Haruka from her cell and out of the room.

"No! Ruka! Where are you taking her?" Michiru reached her hand through the bars, grabbing at the thin air where her love had passed just moments ago.

"You'll find out tomorrow Michiru." he smirked at her before closing and locking the door behind him.

As soon as Haruka was placed on the examination table, she began kicking her legs. "Let me go!" a high-pitched scream escaped her lips as her ankles and wrists were strapped down to the cold table. "Let me go!" she screamed again before her eyes locked on the small wheeled cart next to her.

On the cart were several pieces of medical equipment. The glint of the scalpel kept her gaze the longest. Her body started to shake as her eyes wandered over the drills, micro saws, different sized scissors and several syringes filled with different colored solutions.

"Oh god, what are you going to do to me?" she watched Mr. Gatou put a surgical mask over his face, then pull on a set of rubber gloves.

"My team has been watching you for a very long time Sailor Uranus. We want to run some tests on you, to see where you and your precious Sailor Neptune get your abilities from." he reached for an empty needle and jabbed it into the fold of Haruka's left arm, drawing out two viles worth of her blood. "Send these to have them tested." he handed them both to one of his assistants.

Haruka ignored the stinging pain in her arm as she watched her tormentor hover over her.

"Transform, so I can take another blood sample." he placed Haruka's wand in her hand and stepped back.

Afraid for her life, she did as she was told, yelling her transformation words and closing her eyes as the yellow aura covered and changed her body. She then let the wand fall to the floor as she glared at him. "Happy?"

He hand came across her face, hard. "You're in no position to get smart with me Haruka! So watch your mouth!" he moved to her right side, taking two more viles worth of blood.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"Because we're fascinated by your abilities. We'd love to genetically alter hundreds of top military personnel to give them your powers. We'd be an unstoppable presence in the world. Now, let's see what kind of injuries you can withstand." without warning, he grabbed a wooden baseball bat from beside the bed and smashed it over Haruka's knees.

Haruka focused on the bright light above her head, desperately trying to ignore the pain that shot up and down her legs. The harder she tried to turn her attention away, the more it hurt, until finally she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Hmm…you can sustain broken bones, that's not good." he let the bat fall to the ground and motioned to his assistant to set and wrap up her legs. "Lets check something else."

By this time, Haruka was already in too much pain to notice Mr. Gatou reaching for a scalpel. "Just please stop." The blond tried to beg. She opened her eyes when she felt the bodice of her fuku start to be cut off of her. "Stop! Don't do this, please."

He pressed the scalpel to her bare, exposed chest, a tiny pool of blood surrounded it as he but into her skin. The initial cut didn't bother her, she'd suffered many bloody injuries in her years of fighting, but he continued pressing deeper, drawing more and more blood. It wasn't long before she let out yet another scream of pain. Perhaps the senshi weren't as immortal as the military had anticipated.

Haruka's body was so wrecked that she'd lost hold of her senshi form, the fuku soon faded and her regular, tattered clothes reappeared on her body. Her teal eyes closed as she fell unconscious.


End file.
